They all fall Down
by temari80
Summary: What happens when you loose one of your own. What happens when that one person is the glue that held your team together. Well, the crew of the Waverider know what happens and this is their story of the time they lost someone and what it did to them.
1. The Fall

Sara looked at the empty space on the Waverider. He hadn't been gone that long but hell she missed him. When it happened she didn't think it would be this hard. She had lost people before but she felt as though her heart had been pulled out of her chest. She hid her face from the others. She didn't want them to see her cry. Hell, she didn't want to see herself cry but she was. She headed back into her room, closed the door and put her face into her pillow and let the tears fall as her fingers glided softly over the gun that was left behind.

Rip sat silently in his office. He didn't expect to lose someone, especially him. He should've thought things out more. He was always carrying on about being careful and making plans and here he was just being as hot headed as the others. He didn't listen, he didn't calm down and think things through. He downed another full glass of whiskey and looked longingly at the picture on his desk. She would be so disappointed in him. He leaned his chair back and closed his eyes. Today wasn't a day for anything else.

Martin and Jefferson just sat and stared at nothing. The quietness was unnerving the both of them. Without him on board everything seemed so quiet. No one was laughing or interested in anything at the moment and possibly never again. Stein hadn't made a remark about Jax's appearance all day and Jax didn't care what his appearance was. Life would never be the same on board the Waverider again.

Ray just kept picturing things in his head. All the maybes and what ifs started rushing around. He just wanted him back. He didn't want that empty chair. He didn't want the quietness. He didn't even care that Kendra didn't want him at all anymore. Damn, Kendra didn't matter at all at this point, he wanted the ship to be back to normal, back to that happy place it was when they left all that time ago.

Kendra paced in her room like a lion stuck in a zoo. She didn't know whether to scream, or cry, or both or maybe even just kick the first desk or table she came to. So she did all of them. She screamed to whoever might be listening while the tears fell and took a wild kick at the dresser drawers that sat next to her bed. She swore at the pain but just slumped down onto her bed. He was gone. A light in a tunnel. Someone who would have your back. Damn it. "Why him?" She thought covering her face with her arm. She stared at the wall until she fell asleep from exhaustion and pain.

Gideon kept things at a steady temperature for all of the Legends. She too was saddened by the loss. He was different but in a good way. He had a code and he stuck by it. He was rough on the outside but once you pulled some of that away he was very different. She made sure that all the computer systems stayed as quiet as possible and the ship didn't make any sudden jolts as best as she could. She knew that the crew was in pain and the only way she could be of any help was to make sure the ship wasn't the cause of anymore discomfort.

And then there was him. He felt pain but was too manly to show it, even to himself. He just sat on the edge of his bed and counted the number of times the ship quietly made another turn in space. He knew he should be sad. He knew he should be worried about the others but he just didn't give a fuck. If they wanted to wallow in self-pity then let them. He was already planing the next move against Vandal. He was still out there and he was still a tyrannical monster. Again the ship quietly moved about in space and he heard the silence inside the ship. The silence that would now always be there. The silence that was slowly eating away at the people and the ship. That's how much he meant to this team. That's how much he meant to the mission. That's how much he meant to the future. Damn even the computer knew she had to be quiet and respectful right now.

He flinched. It was him having a moment of pain. A moment of guilt. A moment of sadness. He knew that it would pass. He knew that it had to or the whole mission would be fucked up and then what was all this for. What was the pain, guilt and sadness for if they failed? He hated not having somewhere to run. The walls of the ship seemed to close in more and more with each passing hour. When he was here he could at least figure out a way to keep his mind busy but not anymore, at least for right now. He shifted his weight getting more comfortable on the bed. He didn't want to sleep because when he slept his mind would betray him. It would make him believe that he should be upset, he should cry. He wouldn't sleep until it passed. Until he knew that the time of mourning was gone and the whole crew could move on with what was really important, Vandal fucking Savage. Standing he stretched his legs. He had to keep moving, keep himself busy or things wouldn't get done. He opened the door to his quarters and the silence and sadness hit him like a ton of bricks. He closed his door and sat back down. He closed his eyes. He would allow himself a few more minutes.

He would allow himself to remember and think about what could've been, what should've been and where he can go from here. His hands weren't relaxing, they were trembling and to keep them occupied he turned the ring in his fingers one more time.

3


	2. The Fight

Leonard opened his eyes. The ring was still in between his fingers. He knew that he had to push himself up. Mick had done part of this to himself. Atleast that's what he tells himself. Dropping him off was what seemed best at the moment. He was loosing it.

After the trip to future, dismal Star City, Mick didn't seem to want to be a part of the team. Then there was the whole fiasco with the space pirates. Him and Sara were left to die in the cargo hold and when they did see Mick again he was leading a pack of space pirates on a raid of the ship.

They all voted and agreed that Mick was a danger to the crew of the ship, he then volunteered to be the one to "deal" with Mick. He took him out to that damnable forest and left him there. It was supposed to be just a cool down period.

At that time he didn't know or understand that time played out differently when traveling through it. By the time they got back and he had gotten the chance to sneak off to check on Mick he was gone.

He should've been there. But the whole scenery had changed as well. The trees and bushes were taller telling Len that a lot of time had passed. He also noted that the patch of grass that was near where he left Mick was now a wild forest of weeds and bugs.

He looked around for Mick. His gun and gloves were the only thing left along with a blood trail that by the looks of it was pretty old and halfway to the water went cold.

Leonard shook his head. He couldn't worry about that. He had told the crew that Mick had been killed by Chronos protecting him when he had dropped him off. That's the story he would stand by because obviously he was dead. He would never leave his gun behind.

He was still wondering why in the world he gave Mick's gun to Sara when a knock came at his door. "Who is it" Leonard growled out of frustration. "It's Ray, can we talk" was the answer. Leonard growled again but said "fine" and pushed the button to open his door.

There stood Ray. Looking somber and like a man who hadn't slept for days. "What do you want Palmer" Len drawled. Ray looked at the wall above Leonard and asked "is there something of Mick's I could have"? Leonard looked at him with an icy glare. Swearing he threw a pair of Mick's gloves at Ray. "Now get the hell out" Leonard said and Ray ran out of the room.

Leonard snarled and closed the door. Why in gods name did everyone want something of Mick's. They didn't care for him while he was alive so why did they now? Laying face down into his pillow Leonard let the tears fall. Damn, he missed Mick so much. Why in gods name did he ever leave him? After a few hours Leonard fell into a sleepless sleep.

Nightmare after nightmare kept Leonard from getting any sort of rest. He dreamt about Mick and how much he should've said and didn't. He dreamt about all the horrible things that might've happened to Mick. Waking up in a cold sweat Leonard decided that he would raid the kitchen and see if he could find anything edible to snack on.

Rummaging through the cupboards made him think of Mick. He had hated the fact all there was around was sugar free candies and protein shakes. He would always complain that "boyscout" as he called Ray, was the one who stocked the ship. Thinking of Ray pissed him off for some reason. He slammed some sugar free crap into his mouth and contemplated what was wrong with him.

As he was thinking Sara came into the room. This pissed him off as well. He even got more angry when he saw Mick's gun strapped to her leg. He kept his mouth shut though as she sat down across from him.

If that wasn't bad enough Ray came toddling in after her. He had Mick's gloves in his pocket which inevitably pissed Leonard off again. Though like a good boy, Leonard just kept his mouth shut.

"Micky hated all this sugar free stuff" Sara said sniffling. "Don't you ever call him that again you wench" Leonard said slamming his hands down on the table startling both Sara and Ray.

Sara puffed up her chest and screamed "who the hell are you to tell me what I can and can't call someone ice prick". Leonard slammed his chair against the wall and stormed out.

Sara sat back down next to Ray. "Can you believe him?" she asked Ray in a tone that said she really didn't need an answer. Ray unconsciously played with Mick's gloves while just trying to figure out what was going on.

Noticing Ray playing with the gloves Sara asked "where did you get those"? Ray looked at Sara and said "from Leonard, why"? "No reason I just was wondering Sara said as she reached down and touched the heat gun.

Ray felt a tinge of jealousy that she got the heat gun instead of him. He was friends with Mick more than she was. She never payed attention to him at all. "How did you get the heat gun?" Ray asked. "I asked Leonard for it" Sara said putting her hand over the gun. Ray was growing angry. He should've been first in line for that gun.

Jax and Stein watched as the two of them stared at each other with glares of death. They couldn't believe what they were witnessing. "Neither of those two ever really paid Mick any mind and now they're arguing over him like some love sick puppies" Jax said putting his head on the table. Stein rubbed his back. "Don't worry Jefferson, I'm sure that Mr. Palmer and Ms. Lance are just letting their emotions get out of whack because of the loss of Mr. Rory. As soon as things calm down they will be alright" Stein said not to sure of his own words.

Getting up at exactly the same time Sara and Ray both headed to Leonard's room and banged on the door. Jax looked at Stein with the "oh god it's going from bad to worse look". Stein just sat and hoped that they could act like the adults that they were.

"What now?" Leonard asked. "We have some questions" Ray shouted. "Yeah so get out here and answer them Snart" Sara shouted too. Grabbing his freeze gun incase things got out of hand, which on this ship of crazy people happened a lot, Len headed out to see what the commotion was all about.

"What do you clowns want now?" Leonard asked draping himself over two seats. Sara went over and getting in his face said "I want to know why I didn't get Mick's gloves and tinker toy did?" Ray literally pushed Sara out of the way and said "I was a closer friend to Mick than blondie and yet you gave her his heat gun, why didn't I receive it Leonard"?

Leonard closed his eyes. The voices of these two were annoying him. He swung his legs down and sitting straight up stared at both of them. With one swift movement he had Mick's gun and gloves back and went into his room and locked the door leaving Ray and Sara standing there with stunned looks on their faces.

As soon as they got over the initial shock, they stormed back to Leonard's room pounding on his door once more.

Leonard didn't answer them this time. He just laid back on his bed with the heat gun on his stomach and the gloves put away in the drawer.

"Leonard Snart, you better answer us right now! We want our stuff back" they both yelled. "It's not yours. It was Mick's and I'm the keeper of his property. Neither of you deserve his stuff" Leonard yelled. He listened for them to leave but there was no movement at all. 'Damn, I'm going to have to get up and take care of this' Len thought to himself and put Mick's gun away and locked the drawer.

Opening the door Len pushed Sara and Ray into the corridor. "Now listen to me you grave robbers, neither of you knew Mick at all. You feel guilty about his death. You feel guilty because you sentenced him to death. Neither of you are getting any of his stuff and that's final" Len said tapping on the the freeze ray for show.

"How dare you Snart. I loved Mick more than you ever did. I might not have been his partner for over thirty years but I showed him kindness and above all respect. I protected him in the Gulag while you were playing with a canary. Also, I wasn't apart of that vote like you and blondie over here. I didn't want to send him away" Ray said in a rage.

Sara's eyes flashed red and she said "shut it buzz kill. You were only nice to him the same reason as Snart, because you both needed a fucking bodyguard cause both of you are as weak as fuck. I cared for Mick. I could see the fire that burned within him because it burns inside me as well. It's something neither of you twats will ever understand. Maybe I chose the wrong actions but hell if I don't kick myself for that every minute" and with that she slumped into a chair and gave them both the middle finger.

Kendra, who had kept quiet until that point spread her wings and yelled "damn it all of you. None of you cared. Leonard and Ray were using him as a human shield and Sara you treated him like a dog that needed a leash. I don't know if I have true love feelings for him or not but I am in pain. Jax and Stein are in pain. Rip is in pain. Your all a disgrace to his memory" and with that she hjstormed out of the room.

Leonard's eyes raged with a fire of their own. A blue and red one flickering in and out of his pupils.

"Kendra is right. Neither of you know what love is. You birdie ran out on your girlfriend the minute things got real and Palmer boy only dates those who can't be kept so he can gain pity points when it falls apart. Guess what, I loved Mick. I stood by Mick's side through everything. That is, until I got sucked in with the lot of you. I can't believe I betrayed the one man who stayed at my side. Who wouldn't let me die. But I let him.

So if any of you even attempt to touch Mick's stuff again, I will kill you myself" and with that the three of them stormed off in different directions just as Rip entered the room.

"Gideon, what in the hell just happened in here?" Rip asked confused. "They all seem to be fighting over who loved Mr. Rory more and who will inherit his stuff now that they think he is dead".

"What do you mean 'think he is dead' Gideon. He is dead, Mr. Snart said so himself" Rip said even more confused. "Readings show that Mr. Rory is alive in a small village getting aid from the locals" Gideon replied. Rip stood stunned for a few minutes and then shouted for everyone to get their asses to the bridge immediately.

Jax and Stein were the first two people to show up. They weren't apart of the whole "Mick Mess" so that didn't surprise Rip very much. Kendra came in but was sullen and very quiet. Sara slumped her way on to the bridge next. She didn't say anything and flopped down into a chair. Ray came out next and did the same thing, just parked himself on the other end of seats. Leonard stormed out of his room, freeze ray still on his side and sat the furthest away he could from everyone.

Once everyone had gathered Rip gave a small sigh. This was going to be a showdown and once Mick found out he was sure that he would get a kick from it.

"If the lot of you can listen for just a few minutes I want to let you know that Gideon has picked up life signs for Mr. Rory and we are going to head there now." Rip said sitting down into the captains seat. They all stared at him.

Sara and Ray were talking so fast about what they were going to do and say when they saw Mick again that half of it wasn't understandable. They were also talking about who got to share their feelings with him first so he could decide.

Jax, Stein and Kendra just stood to the side and let those two argue it out. Jax looked at Stein and whispered "I don't think it's just going away". Stein just shook his head in disbelief.

All of sudden Leonard was in front of Rip with the freeze ray directly in his face. "If your lying Hunter, I will freeze you and break you into a million little pieces" he said with a growl. "I assure you Mr. Snart that Gideon has double checked the facts and we will find Mr. Rory alive" Rip said calmly.

Leonard lowered the gun and headed to an empty chair and fastened himself in. The rest of the crew followed suit and Rip told Gideon to head to Mr. Rory's coordinates.

...

Mick slowly opened his eyes. He had no idea where he was or what he was doing there. Looking around he saw doctors. They were unfamiliar to him.

He didn't trust doctors. He had escaped from a moving ambulance after burning half his body just to avoid them. He wouldn't stay in this small place any more especially since he had no idea how he got there.

Mick tried sitting up but fell back down. One of the doctors came to his side and said "please sir, stay down. Your very hurt and can't move". Mick nodded and said "where am I"? The doctor smiled. "Your on a small island in the Souther China Sea my friend. Just rest and we will talk later.

Nodding again, Mick closed his eyes. How did he get there? Last he remembered he was on the Waverider about to board some ship that went adrift. Before falling asleep Mick asked "what year is it and what is the name of this small island"?

"It is 2046 of course and the name of the island is Lian Yu, now get some rest" the doctor said patting Mick on his leg. Mick cursed and not completely sure he should, he let sleep take over.


End file.
